jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Keiichi Morisato
Keiichi Morisato (森里 螢一Morisato Keiichi) is an engineering student attending the Nekomi Institute of Technology. One day he accidentally dials the Goddess Relief Office and is offered a wish by the First Class Goddess, Belldandy. Struck by her kindness and sincerity, he wishes for her to remain by his side forever. Appearance Keiichi Morisato is an average-looking man in his college years, with brown eyes and short-cut black hair with a slightly messy look to it. As observed by several other characters, he is relatively normal in appearance and demeanor, being below average height and noticeably shorter than his girlfriend, Belldandy. Keiichi describes himself as average, short, and not particularly handsome, a rather blunt statement despite the fact that most of the people around him do not necessarily see him as unattractive. He is usually seen in casual dress, consisting of a plain white shirt, dark-colored jacket, sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans. He wears a pair of goggles and a helmet when riding his motorcycle. Keiichi usually appears easygoing and contented, usually projecting a calm exterior and smile. Personality Keiichi is an incredibly nice person who will put the feelings of others before himself, not unlike Belldandy. Because of this, he doesn't like to see others getting hurt and has willingly placed himself in harm's way to protect those he cares about the most, even when faced with supernatural threats. Generally seen as a nice guy with a strong moral compass, Keiichi is very easy-going and cheerful towards those around him, even when faced with people who have caused him trouble in the past. Due to his natural good nature, Keiichi is easily swayed into doing things by other people, particular his Motor Club superiors Otaki and Tamiya who will pawn work on him out of laziness. While he tries to avoid conflict whenever possible, his is also quick to stand up and fight for his friends, and will even risk his own safety to help others when lives are in danger. Keiichi shares many of his most genuine qualities with Belldandy, which may be the reason why she readily puts so much faith in him. Although he is noticeably intelligent, Keiichi is also somewhat gullible and relatively innocent, qualities that put him at odds with the strange circumstances in which he lives. While he is incredibly devoted to Belldandy through their strong bonds of love and trust, his lack of experience with women often makes if difficult for him to express his feelings. He shows signs of bashfulness when conveying his love to her, and quickly becomes embarrassed at signs of deeper romantic actions and intimacy, especially those prompted along by the machinations of Urd. Despite this, he often admonishes himself for his own hesitation and lack of courage in the field of romance. As an engineering student and member of the Auto Club, Keiichi is also an avid lover of motorcycles and cars, and experiences great joy through building, fixing, and racing vehicles. Despite being an excellent driver, he claims that his success on the racetrack is due to practice and hard work rather than any inherent talent. History Keiichi was born and raised in Kushiro in the Northwestern section of Hokkaidō. He grew up with his younger sister Megumi, and their parents. His father Keima is a professional glassblower with an interest in motorcycles, and his mother an avid Mahjong Player. Not much else is mentioned about his background, but in his high school years, Keiichi was just as shy and awkward around girls as he is in the present story. It is implied he was not very popular with the female students as a result. Synopsis As Skuld and Megumi worked on creating a bigger containment device for Typhoon Belldandy suggested that they asked their father for help only for that idea to be shot down by Urb. While Skuld doubted that Kami-sama would be so cruel Kichii tried to pacify everyone by suggesting that their father must have his reasons. After the two were finished Belldandy teleported everyone back to Nerima. Upon arriving sensing that he was just a normal human Perfume asked him why he was there. Kichi answered that he was just a fiancée to a goddess to which Ranma replied so was he. After Artemis was dealt with and they made it to the hospital Shampoo could give birth to Lylac. Urd, Belldandy Kiichi, and Skuld were forced to return home when Kami-Sama called them informing them that they were needed to return to the temple in order to deal with a situation involving Megumi. Kiichi found Belldandy staring up at the moon. Breaking her out of it he asked if she needed company. Feeling one of her templates call from one of her templates Belldandy told him that she was fine then apologized for having to leave. Stunned at her unexpected desertion Kiichi called out her name, half fearing that she had left him for good this time, only to hear the annoyed voice of one of the other resident goddesses calling out to him from the temple. Still panicking Kiichi told Urd about Belldandy leaving. When he said that she was called by an Aspect. Urd him that everything was fine telling him that Belldandy was just attending to her programming duties and would be fine. Category:Continuum-59343921